Of stars, dragons and PVP
by Rainwing127
Summary: Star is a (supposedly) normal girl that has befriended the mobs and enjoys playing hunger games. That's all she ever wanted. but NO, life has to get complicated and spill her secret, to two famous PVP masters no less- oh wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Star is definitely NOT normal, and neither is her life. Let's leave it at that. Rated T because hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! Rainwing here and this is a minecraft fanfic that I have decided to share with you all. **

**Gemstone1225: will you start already?**

**How did you get here?!**

**Gemstone1225: I used the hole in the 4th wall.**

**You have got to be kidding me. How many patches does that wall have on it, anyways?**

**Gemstone1225: Like a bazillion.**

**I don't doubt it. Anyways, on to the chappie!**

**~Rainwing**

"Lapis!" I called, hoping my blue-collared dog would appear as I walked around the expanse of my house. My other three dogs (Diamond, Coal and Budder) padded along at my heels, barking for their comrade. A few zombies and an enderman strolled along behind me, keeping my dogs to either side of me. I swept into the kitchen to find Lapis licking up the dregs of a bucket of milk.

"Lapis!" I scolded, laughing. The pup yelped and leapt off of the counter. I picked her up and she snuggled close, making little happy squeaking noises. I smiled down at her and carried her into the dogs' room, a room full of plush toys, bones, and dog beds for all of the pups. Budder yapped and rushed into the room, followed by Diamond and Coal. Lapis yipped loudly, so I set her down. She immediately bounded over to the other dogs to play, barking happily. I giggled as I watched the pups play fight with each other, and then got an idea. I left abruptly and headed for my armory. I scooted past a creeper, absentmindedly bidding it good day, and entered one of my favorite and one of the most visited rooms in the house. Swords, bows, daggers, axes, pickaxes, and all other manners of weapons littered the walls, some obviously more used than others. After careful consideration and a few recommendations from the skeleton archer that was there, I plucked my favorite pair of daggers off of the wall, along with a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"I'm going out!" I shouted across the house as I slipped into my favorite jacket, a form-fitting black one with a hood a several pockets (two inside ones and two outside ones). I slipped a small pouch into one of my inside pockets, slung my bow and quiver over my shoulder, sheathed my daggers and left. Coal slipped out the door to join me at the last moment. I let him come. Coal was the strongest and most resilient dog I had, so he would be able to hold his own in the Hunger Games. I climbed onto my black horse, Dusk, and rode towards the city.

….

When I arrived, there was the usual familiar hustle and bustle about the place, vendors and villagers everywhere. I made my way towards the PVP building, Coal at my heels. I put Dusk in a stable, tipped the stable boy, and walked into the familiar immaculate white lobby of the PVP building. As I approached the front desk, I noticed a knot of people by one of the more famous sign-up desks, the one that the more popular PVP masters usually used. I snorted. From the sound of things, one of them was probably signed up for the Games.

"Is Forest Map still open?" I asked the receptionist as I reached the front desk. She nodded. I smiled and fished a diamond and an iron ingot out of my jacket, placing them on the desk.

"One human and one canine, please," I said, wincing slightly at my choice of words. _Hardly human, Star. _The receptionist gave me a platform number and gestured towards the thinning knot of people. I froze, then groaned and nodded, making my over to the plate number I had been assigned. I pulled my headset over my head and called Coal over onto my platform. The headset activated, and the familiar white print flashed at me out of the corner of my eye.

'Stardragon has joined the game.' It read.

'Games will commence in 5'

'4'

'3'

'2'

'1'

'GO'

We were all teleported to center, and everyone sprinted for the mountain of chests in the middle. I glanced at the commencing bloodbath, and then ran. Not towards the bloodbath, but into the woods. I listened for cannon shots as I made my way to the ruins, where there was a chest that always had a lot of food. _**Boom**_. I winced as the cannon shot echoed over the arena. Being the first to go was always the most annoying thing. _**Boom.**_ I reached the ruins and opened the chest, grinning victoriously as I scooped out the food and tossed a raw porkchop to Coal. _**Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. **_

"What the heck?" I asked Coal as we ran through the dense wood. The cannon never went off more than five times during bloodbath. Most people had the sense to clear off by then. Coal whimpered, apparently as confused as I was. I kept listening, half-expecting another cannon to go off, but all was silent. For now. I pulled out my bow, slowing down so that we were creeping silently through the woods. At the rustling sound of leaves moving behind me, I whipped around, bow raised. Just a cow, brushing up against the tree as it searched for grass. I shrugged and shot the animal. The more food, the better. As Coal and I kept moving through the trees, I listened. Silence reigned in the arena. It wasn't a nice silence, either. It was the sort of ominous, eerie silence that pressed down on your eardrums and made you wish for any sort of sound, even the thunderous sound of a cannon shot. Every breeze was an enemy's breathing. Every snapping of a twig was a cannon shot. I shuddered. If a master really did sign up for this Games, I didn't expect to survive long. The pouch I had brought pressed up against my stomach as my thoughts wandered. _Well, _I thought to myself_. At least I'll be able to take some people down with me. _I jumped as a seventh cannon shot went off in the silence. White print flashed at the corner of my vision, and I quickly read the broadcast.

'NOO! WHY, BAJAN?!' my eyebrows furrowed and I stopped. Coal looked up at me, blinking in confusion.

"Bajan?" I muttered, looking down at Coal. "They couldn't be talking about- no, must be a coincidence." I shook my head and kept walking, only to stop again as more white print flashed, this time rapidly.

'Bajan?'

'Oh my Notch, BajanCanadian!'

'No way!'

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. Coal yipped and nuzzled my side, concerned. I waved him off, but inside I was not okay.

"Coal, this Hunger Games just got complicated." I told my dog, reloading my bow with a sigh.

**Dun dun DUN! Cliffy! I seem to be notorious for cliffies. Anyways, so yea, Star (if you remember) is supposedly not human, she is buddies with the mobs, and she is playing hunger games with two pvp masters! This should be interesting. **

**Gemstone1225: I must admit, I want to know what happens next.**

**Oh jeez, you again Gemmy? Didn't I seal the hole in that wall?**

**Gemstone1225: *raises eyebrow* this is the fourth wall we are talking about here. There are like a jillion holes in it, no matter how many times fanfiction writers try to patch them. **

***sighs* I know, yet still I try for some odd reason. **

**Anyways, review!**

**Flames will be used to torture Star in the next chappie!**

**Oh, and remember! The night is yours, my friend, and the sun is going down!**

**~Rainwing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! It's me again! Dang, two updates in two days! You all are very lucky.**

**BlazetheDragonite: remember what I PMmed you about. **

**Oh right. It has been brought to my attention that some people might like to submit OC's for this story. There will be a form for that at the end of this chappie, I promise****. **

**On to the chappie!**

**~Rainwing**

I was snapped out of my brooding by voices, coming from nearby.

"Did you guys find anything?"

"I got nothing. You?"

"No. I guess we have to wait until someone turns up, and we can loot them."

I smirked. _You won't have to wait long._ I caught a glimpse of white cloth through the foliage and aimed for it, bow drawn back and ready. I shot. _**Boom. **_Another cannon shot echoed through the arena and white print flashed at the corner of my vision.

'Gizzy14gazza was sniped by Stardragon.'

Another flash of cloth. I aimed. Shot. _**Boom. **_

'Einshine was sniped by Stardragon.'

Another, this time in staccato pulses. I smirked. The poor kid was _running away. _I knelt down and whispered in Coal's ear.

"Sic 'em, boy," I breathed, pointing at the flashes of neon cloth getting steadily farther away. Coal shot off, crashing through the underbrush. After a moment, the pulses stopped, and there was a scream. The noise was accompanied by Coal's loud barks and growls, along with the sound of tearing cloth and flesh. Another moment passed. _**Boom.**_

'GoldSolace was mauled'

Coal returned to me, looking immensely pleased with himself. I giggled and scratched him between the ears, emerging from the underbrush to collect the loot from the fallen bodies. The bodies disappeared in twin puffs of white smoke, and two irritated sighs brushed past my ears. With a small smile, I left the two specters behind and marched off into the woods, sorting through their stuff as I went. Some leather and chain armor, a wooden sword, along with some sticks and random bits of stuff. I smirked. Even if I hadn't shot them, these guys wouldn't have lasted long. I tossed the things I deemed unnecessary, patched together a haphazard suit of armor and set off for center, aiming to use the crafting table there. When I glimpsed the cornucopia through the trees, I faltered. What if there was someone already there? What if they had better weapons than I did? What if- I stopped myself with a violent shake of my head. _If there are people there, _I reasoned, slipping a hand into my inside pocket, _at least you'll be able to leave some goodbye presents. _Heartened at the thought, I crept cautiously into the open. I glanced up at the sky, since the trees hadn't provided much clue as to the time of day. With a start, I realized that the sun was going down. Shrugging, I kept moving. True, mobs would be able to spawn soon, but they wouldn't bother me. I made it to the cornucopia without incident, and made myself a nice iron sword as a backup if my daggers and bow failed me. I quickly ran back into the relative safety of the woods, sliding my hand out of my pocket and using it to load my bow. I jumped as another cannon shot rolled through the arena. I glanced at the white print at the corner of my screen.

'Moonywolfy was stabbed by AntVenom.'

I winced. Moony was a friend of mine, and I had heard that AntVenom was quite the killer in the Hunger Games. Then I realized what this meant. There were _two_, if not more, PVP masters in this Games. I facepalmed. Oh joy, more people to worry about. I glanced up through the dense foliage, and could just make out the black, starry sky. I smiled. That was one thing that I had going for me. The mobs attacked everybody in here but me. I stumbled upon a ruined stone house a few moments later. Coal ran inside to check for potential threats while I waited outside, making sure nobody could walk in on us. After a moment, Coal came back out, looking happy. I grinned and followed my canine friend into the ruins. When I reached the basement, there was a pleasant surprise awaiting me. The place was equipped with a crafting table _and _a furnace, so I didn't have to risk my neck to make tools anymore. I put the raw porkchops I had into the furnace and lit it with a couple leftover sticks. While the meat was cooking, I headed back outside and decided to start my nightly terror magic. I drew out the pouch I had brought with me, and rummaged around inside. After a moment, I made a gratified noise and drew out a brightly colored egg. I tossed it in the air a couple times, then threw it so that it shattered on the trunk if the nearest tree. A mutant creeper reared out of the shattered shell, making an ominous hissing noise that died when it saw me. It cocked its massive head, and a ghost of a smile flickered across my face as I approached the neon green death bringer.

"Go to town," I told it simply. Its usual characteristic frown morphed into a mischievous grin as it nodded and scuttled away, off to wreak havoc on some hapless player. I drew out another egg, this one differently colored, and threw it at the same tree. Out of the shattered remains grew a mutant skeleton, which clattered for a few seconds before its eyes sockets landed on me.

"Go to town," I repeated, grinning. The skeleton merely nodded and leapt into the trees, heading in the general direction of center. I drew out one last egg (for tonight, anyways) and threw it at the tree. A mutant enderman sprang out of the remains of the egg, ender particles rolling off of it in waves. It cocked its head at me, as if to say 'Well? Now what?' I smirked. When the players encountered my mutants, this Games was gonna get fun.

"The night is yours, my friend, and the sun is setting," I said softly, a small, sad smile flickering across my face. The enderman's eyes softened. It nodded, then teleported away to Notch knows where. I glanced around, then headed back down into the ruins, smiling to myself. PVP masters or not, the tables just turned.

"Stardragon has joined the game, boys," I murmured to myself.

**Ooh! Star has sent out the cavalry! I know there was little to no Youtuber activity in this chappie, but soon! I promise!**

**BlazetheDragonite: ahem.**

**Oh! Right! The OC form!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Past:**

**Powers (optional [don't be going and super overpowering your OC's please]):**

**And that is all for now! Oh, and if anyone wants to guest star in an author's note, PM me! **

**Review!**

**Flames will be used to torture Star in the next chappie!**

**Oh, and remember: the night is yours, my friend, and the sun is setting!**

**~Rainwing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, lovelies! Sorry for the wait, but life gets in the way sometimes. **

**Sensei Wu: Indeed. Life can get in the way of many things.**

**What the- How'd you-?**

**Sensei Wu: Fourth wall. **

**Should've known.**

**Anyways, onto the chappie!**

**~Rainwing**

When I woke up the next day, Coal was snuggled into my side and daylight was filtering down into our little base. I got to my feet quickly. _Idiot,_ I told myself. Anyone could've gotten to me, and I wouldn't have known what hit me. Coal sleepily nudged my leg, hauling himself to his feet and stretching. I laughed and scratched him between his ears. He wagged his tail happily, the destructive appendage whacking my leg repeatedly. Just then, the tranquil morning silence was shattered by a yell that was quickly cut off and the sickening thud of a body hitting the ground. White print appeared at the corner of my vision.

'Antvenom has been beheaded by Blazefiregirl'

I froze, slowly turning my head to stare at the staircase leading down into the basement. There was a shadow blocking the sunlight that had filtered in a second ago. I tensed, drawing my daggers. Coal snarled softly, crouching down next to me. A black combat boot with sky blue laces suddenly clunked into my vision, and my bestie Blaze walked right into my base. She immediately raised her favorite axe, an obsidian-bladed one with intricate carvings on the hilt. The translucent black blade shone red with blood, and her beanie was leaning to one side. I quickly sheathed my daggers and raised my hands in a placating gesture.

"Whoa, Blazie! I fan, I fan!" I laughed, backing up so that my legs were pressed against the furnace. Blaze slowly lowered her axe, sheathed it in the harness she had on her back, and tackled me in a hug.

"BESTIEEEEEEE!" Blaze squealed, snuggling into me. I laughed and patted her head, hugging her back.

"Good to see you too, bestie," I murmured. Blaze got to her feet, grinning. I smiled back.

"So, I see you beheaded the Ant," I said nonchalantly. Blaze gave me one of her maniacal grins, patting the handle of her axe fondly.

"Yup," she said proudly. I smirked.

"Caught him by surprise, eh? Surprising, given his status," I remarked, nudging her. She giggled, twirling around the small room.

"I swear, it was _terrifying _at first," she assured me. "I'm creeping through the woods, da da da, minding my own business, when BAM! I randomly see FREAKING ANTVENOM of all people out of the corner of my eye!" I laughed at her animated recount.

"That would be scary," I admitted, chuckling. Blaze went on,

"And so he turns around. And I realize **he didn't see me!** So I do the logical thing: I sneak up behind him, swing my axe and take out the threat." She finished. I gave her a look.

"Logical. **Really**_._" I joked, shoving her good-naturedly. She laughed, shoving me back.

"So… wanna team?" Blaze asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Just to make it official!" she assured me. I rolled my eyes, but nodded and clasped her hand in our traditional way to announce our teaming.

"'Till death match?" I asked, looking her in the eyes. She grinned, then nodded.

"'Till death match, Bestie." I nodded and broke the hold I had on her hand, shoving her away with a laugh.

"I told you not to call me Bestie all the time!" I scolded, laughing. Coal barked happily, bouncing around our legs and doing his best to make us trip and fall on our faces. I swatted him lightly, panting slightly from my giggle fit. The resounding sound of a cannon shot brought me back to reality.

"C'mon, let's get moving," I told Blaze, bringing back out my daggers and stepping towards the staircase. Coal reached it first, though, bounding up the stairs without so much as a squeak from the old stone under him. I raised an eyebrow, then followed, Blaze practically on my tail. When I emerged into the sunlight, I squinted, used to the semidarkness of the basement. Blaze did the same, raising a hand to her forehead and squinting as she surveyed the area.

"Clear!" she finally announced, dropping her hand and moving into the shade of the woods. I followed, calling Coal to follow, as he had wandered off.

As we moved through the woods, I couldn't help but glance around every few seconds. Having Ant killed right outside my hiding spot had gotten to me a little, making me overly cautious and vigilant. Blaze would do the same, hefting Helga (her axe) in a two-hand grip as she led us through the dense trees. Suddenly, she shrieked and scrambled backwards. My eyebrows furrowed, then shot skyward as a sword blade flashed where her neck was three seconds ago. My eyes narrowed and I darted silently forward, bringing my daggers upward in one quick thrust. The player slumped to the groud, and a message flashed at the corner of my vision.

'SkythekidRS has been stabbed by Stardragon.'

My mouth hung open in surprise as I stared down at the dissolving body.

"_**Sky**_?" Blaze hissed in surprise, voicing the question going through my head. I nodded wordlessly, scooting aside so that she could collect the other half of his things.

The nest few hours were torture, with regular updates on the time limit until death match only making us tenser. Every once in a while, a broadcast or death update would flash at the corner of my vision, keeping me up-to-date on the happenings I couldn't see.

'Greencloak45 has been beheaded by ASFJerome'

'Matrix013 has been stabbed by BajanCanadian'

I flinched every time a player met their end at the hands of those two. They were absolutely merciless, if the rumors I had heard were true; they said that they actually risked their necks to make diamond axes. I glanced at Blaze. Axes, I could sympathize with. But to make them and not bring them? Waste of time and waste of risk. I glanced up through the trees to find the sky turning a deep maroon. _Already?_ It had only felt like a few hours, but it seemed that another day had passed with them creeping through the woods. Thankfully, Sky had been the only person they had encountered; everyone else seemed to be somewhere else on the map. When the stars started coming out, Blaze tensed. I winced at her reaction. I understood that mobs had done bad things to her life in the past, but it still hurt to see my friends being feared my one of my best friends. Blaze also knew, so it was a bit like seeing her scream because of me. She soon relaxed, though, and we continued on. When we found the tall tree, we decided to camp up there for the night. I carried Coal up as we went, so that nobody would try to take him away or kill him.

"I'll be right back," I told Blaze as I lowered myself out of the small room at the top of the tree. As I slid down the vines, a notification flashed at the corner of my vision that made me smirk in satisfaction

'Hugoclock345 was killed by .name'

'WHAT THE NETHER WAS THAT?!'

I laughed at the poor specter's broadcast as I landed lightly on the ground. I rummaged around in my pouch until I found an egg I hadn't released yet. I tossed it in my hand a few times, then threw it at the ground a few feet away. A mutant zombie reared out of the remains, grunting threateningly. I slowly approached the undead Hulk, hands up in a placating gesture. His eyes found me, and he stilled. I smiled softly.

"Go to town," I told it. The massive zombie gave me a rakish grin, then lumbered off into the night, heading away from center. I debated using a last breed of mutant, then decided to go for it. Death match was tomorrow anyways. I pulled out my last egg for this Games and threw it at the ground. Out of the white and orange shell grew a mutant snow golem. His glowing, jack-o-lantern face found me, and he gave me his signature grin. I grinned back.

"Wreak havoc," I told it, since snow golems only took direct orders. His grin seemed to widen, and he nodded. A jagged chunk of ice grew in his hand, and he lumbered off with it, leaving nothing but a trail of ice and snow on the ground. With a small smile, I headed back up to the top of the tree.

**DANG that was a long chappie! Death match is in the next chappie, and I will update tomorrow I promise! I update every day (hopefully) besides Tuesday and Wednesday. In my time zone, anyways. **

**Sensei Wu: Yes, time is a strange thing. Hard to manipulate.**

**Are you still here?! **

**Sensei Wu: *raises eyebrow* what do you think?**

**Oh for the love of Notch, Wu! You don't even go here!**

***shoves back through 4th wall and seals the breach***

***shakes head* why do I even bother…**

**Oh, btw, the OC submissions will be closing in the next chappie, but it will be replaced with something!**

**Death match is in the next chappie, too!**

**Review!**

**Flames will be used to torture Star in the next chappie!**

**Oh, and remember: the night is yours, my friend, and the sun is setting!**

**~Rainwing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, lovelies! Sorry for the wait, but yesterday was hectic and I didn't have time to upload a chappie.**

***TARDIS suddenly appears***

**Are. You. Freaking. KIDDING ME! I am NOT dealing with The Doctor right now.**

***shoves TARDIS through fourth wall and seals the breach***

**I am so done with that fourth wall…**

**Anyways, onto the chappie!**

**~Rainwing**

The next day, I woke up and everything was upside-down.

"What the- BLAZE!" I shouted as I scrambled back up the tree from where I had been.

"Mmf?" my bestie asked sleepily as she woke up from her position of leaning against the tree trunk. Coal woke up as well, barking softly in confusion.

"Do you happen to know exactly why I was hanging half out of the tree five seconds ago?" I demanded. Blaze blinked owlishly at me, then started to giggle.

"Yep!" she declared, now openly laughing. I sighed and shoved her, shaking my head with a small smile starting to grow on my face.

"I could have been spotted!" I said in a mock-outraged tone. That comment only made Blaze laugh harder.

"But your face was SO worth it!" she crowed, now rolling on what little floor there was with laughter. I huffed good-naturedly, then headed down the tree.

"I'm going to go hunt, maybe pick off a few players. You stay here and guard the tree with Coal, alright?" I called up to her as I rappelled down the tree.

"Alright, Bestie!" Blaze called down to me. "Don't get killed!"

I snorted at that last comment. I landed lightly on the ground, then quickly dashed into the relative safety and concealment of the woods. I skirted around one of the larger trees, listening intently for any noise. When I heard the distinctive grunt of a pig, I started running towards the noise. That food was going to be _mine._ When I reached the source of the grunt, I quickly dispatched it and a couple of its brethren, just to be on the safe side. An unexpected flash of white at the corner of my vision distracted me for a moment.

'BESTIE WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

I froze, a horrified look creeping across my face. I abruptly turned and ran, sprinting back towards the tree. I dodged tree trunks and burst out into the open, pelting towards the massive trunk and leaping a good seven blacks up the trunk, latching onto the vines and praying to Notch that nobody saw me. I hauled myself into the small space to be greeted with two (thankfully) unfamiliar faces. Blaze and I quickly dispatched them. Even coal helped. The notifications and cannon shots that followed were much less unexpected than the arrival of the two players.

'Hannah123 was hacked to bits by Blazefiregirl'

'BrodyBartin was stabbed by Stardragon'

I smirked as the death count flashed in front of me. Only five left. My smirk quickly slid off of my face and I paled as I read the other names.

BajanCanadian

ASFJerome

Deadlox

I winced as I turned to Blaze.

"Quite the party Death Match is going to be, huh?" I remarked, trying to sound nonchalant. Blaze simply nodded, as pale as I probably was.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, bestie. Remember, I got my secret weapons, right?" I soothed, bringing some of the color back to Blaze's face. She nodded, a ghost of a smile flickering across her face.

"If I die, avenge me. Preferably with a white and orange egg," Blaze joked, turning and lowering herself down the vines. I smiled and jumped after her, flying past her and landing on the ground in a crouch. The drop might have killed or seriously injured a human, but then again, I wasn't human. Blaze landed lightly next to me after a moment, having taken the safer way down. She raised an eyebrow at me. I gave her a grin and shoved her playfully. She just rolled her eyes, smiling.

"C'mon, Bestie!" she declared. "To center!"

I laughed and followed my overexcited teammate into the woods. The sun set quickly, leaving us in the dark after just a few hours. I smiled.

"The Gamemakers want my little friends to join the party," I said sagely as center came into view through the trees. Blaze just nodded absentmindedly, drawing her axe and hefting it threateningly with both hands. Following her example, I drew my daggers. When we exited the safety of the trees, I started to have doubts. What if Blaze and I were ambushed? What if we didn't have enough energy to fight them off? What if-

All thought was shoved from my mind as white print flashed in front of my face.

'Death Match in 5'

'4'

'3'

'2'

'1'

'0' the three masters were teleported into center about five blocks away from us. Spotting us immediately, the Bacca swung his axe experimentally, while his human friends drew their swords. I whispered to Blaze our attack plan out of the corner of my mouth.

"You get the Bacca. I got the humans," She nodded, and we charged the masters. I dispatched the one with headphones quickly, taking him out with one quick jab from my daggers. The other, however, was quite the opponent. I ducked under slashes and jabs from his sword, but couldn't seem to land a blow myself. We kept this up for quite a bit, kind of like a deadly ballet, until I heard Blaze's pained yell.

"AVENGE ME!" She cried as she slumped to the ground, dissolving and joining the cloud of specters above us. As if the world had been switched to high definition, everything sharpened. I heard the Bacca's nearly silent footfalls and the slight swish of his axe as he swung it upwards to kill me. He had already made a grave mistake.

"You do _not _touch my friends," I snarled as I whipped around and brought both of my daggers up into his abdomen. His froze, made a sort of choking noise, then fell to the ground, lifeless. I heard the outraged shout from behind me and launched my self into the air, flipping gracefully and landing behind my opponent. He quickly turned and charged me. His moves were quickened and more violent from his anger, but he was human. I became the perfect killing machine if anyone EVER touched my friends. I was nothing but a blur, albeit a deadly blur with knives. I finally landed a hit, driving both of my daggers into his back. He made a similar choking noise, then fell forward, my daggers sliding easily out of his flesh. I stood over his dissolving body, breathing hard as the fireworks went off and my mutants timidly stepped out of the woods and approached me. I simply held out my pouch, looking up at them with a hard glint in my eye that softened when I saw them. Golem went first, jumping into the sack and turning back into an egg in the process. Then Zombie, then Skeleton, then Creeper, and finally Enderman. Once they were all safely tucked away, I slipped the pouch back into my jacket and stepped forward to collect my reward. I was given a pouch full of diamonds, iron, emerald and obsidian. I ghost of a smile flickered a cross my face as I was teleported out. I placed my headset back on its pedestal, and walked out of my chute to utter chaos.  
"Bestie!" Blaze shouted as she tackled me in a hug. I laughed and patted her back.

"You holding up okay?" I asked her. She simply nodded and smiled widely. I got to my feet to see my other bestie standing there, a large grin on her face. I smiled at my fellow nonhuman-in-disguise and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Moon," I said, pulling back to look at her.

"Hey Star," she replied, grinning. "Nice kills back there."

**Fun! New bestie in the picture! And apparently she's not human either… meh, anyways, if you don't remember, Moon is Moonywolfy back from chappie 2. **

**OH! And the OC SUBBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED. I am replacing them with something else, though. You all know that Star and her besties love playing PVP, and I need MC usernames to put in the Games. I would make them up, but where's the fun in that for you guys?**

**Anyways, Review!**

**Flames will be used to torture Star in the next chappie!**

**Oh, and remember: the night is yours, my friend, and the sun is setting!**

**~Rainwing**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies! Sorry for the wait, but I promised myself that I would never, **_**ever**_** update if I didn't have a chappie that accompanied these lovely AN's **

**Which reminds me… that's what you're here for!**

**On to the chappie!**

**~Rainwing**

"Sleepover, anyone?" I asked my besties as we approached my house. There were nods and exclamations of affirmation all around. Blaze suddenly got a weird look on her face, and she stopped. Moon and I stopped too, and looked back at her in confusion.

"We need to get our stuff from our houses, though!" she finally managed. I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Oh! Right! So, meet you at my place?" I said, giggling quietly as I arched an eyebrow at my friends. Moon nodded.

"I can do that," Blaze offered, grinning. I grinned back.

"It's settled, then! See you guys in a few!" I called over my shoulder as I resumed walking down the hill towards my house, Coal in tow. I reached into my pocket as I stepped up to the front door, fumbling around until I gave a small 'aha!' and pulled out my house keys. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, Coal almost knocking me over as he bowled into the house. He barked excitedly as he tackled Budder, who growled indignantly and tried to shove him off. Chuckling softly at their antics, I swept up Lapis, who had run straight to me, and patted Diamond on the head as she trotted up to me, nuzzling my side and bumping noses with Lapis. I smiled softly down at the both of them.

"Good to see you back," came a familiar voice. I grinned and turned to look at Tyre, an Enderman who I had come to think of as an older brother. I gently set Lapis down and tackled him in a hug, laughing as he stumbled from the unexpected charge. He quickly responded, however, wrapping his long, thin arms around me.

"Good to be back, Tyre," I replied as I broke away and smiled up at him. My adoptive brother smiled back and teleported off to Notch knows where. I rolled my eyes, smiling at his antics, and started into the kitchen.

"Alright, cookies, pizza, cake, ice cream, mashed potatoes, some raw meat for me and Moon…" I listed as I pulled various ingredients off of the shelves for the feast I was cooking for the sleepover. I opened the fridge and stuck my head inside, muttering to myself.

"Some salad, maybe those chilled mint chocolates I've had in here forever…" I drew out a head of lettuce and set it on the counter with the rest, shrugging out of my jacket and turning on the water to wash my hands.

(Time skip because you lovelies don't need to know how long it took her to cook all this)

When I finished, there were four heaping plates of cookies, two cakes, three tubs of ice cream, a large bag of chilled mint chocolates, a large bowl of salad, four pizzas, two large slabs of raw meat, and a large bowl of mashed potatoes. I leaned back and surveyed my work, my eyes bright with excitement as I washed my hands to get off the extra grease and flour from cooking.

**DING DONG**

I jumped, then practically ran to the door, grabbing my jacket and shrugging into it as I went.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully as I opened the door to my two besties, each with a bag of clothes and other essentials and a sleeping bag.

"He-ey!" Blaze greeted, her eyes bright and excited as she and Moon stepped inside.

"What smells so good?" Moon asked, sniffing the air curiously. I simply grinned and pulled them into the living room. The floor was covered in pillows, blankets and cushions, and a large coffee table on an island of wood floor held all of the food. Blaze's jaw dropped, then she squealed and practically tackled me min a hug.

"This is _amazing,_ Bestie!" she said excitedly. I giggled and gestured to a comfortable corner.

"Make yourself at home," I said, smiling. Moon grinned back at me, then leaped across the room to the corner I had pointed out.

"DIBS!" She shouted, laughing. I giggled and jumped over to my favorite corner, nearest to the window.

"DIBS!" I mimicked, grinning over at Blaze. She gave me a huge smile, then leapt over to another corner, near the door to the dogs' room.

"DIBS!" she shrieked, causing us all to double over in laughter.

"Alright, alright, I'm gonna go change into my PJ's," I managed, breathless from laughter. I quickly dashed upstairs and changed into my favorite pajamas, a pair of pure white yoga pants and a grey T-shirt with a white dragon on it. I flashed myself a smile in the mirror, subconsciously reaching up to touch my necklace. It was a pendant of pure, clear quartz, with an opaque white star suspended in the center. It was a perfect sphere, clutched in a silver dragon's claw. I shook myself and quickly darted back downstairs to find my friends changed as well. Blaze was wearing a pair of bright red yoga pants, with an orange T-shirt that said 'I'm hot and you're not'. Moon was wearing a pair of brown yoga pants; with a forest green T-shirt that had a picture of a deer's antlers on it. I smirked and high-fived my best friends, sitting down in my corner with a plate of pizza, mashed potatoes, cookies, and another with cake to start watching a movie.

"So… what do you guys want to watch?" I asked, flicking through the channels. Blaze piped up as a movie flashed by.

"Oh! That one! It's a Steve movie and the director is Mincraft Animations, plus from what I've heard the actors are pretty darn amazing!" she listed quickly. I laughed, flicking the channel back to the movie.

"Jeez, Blazie, all you had to say was 'go back'," I said sarcastically. Blaze snorted and smacked my arm. We all became quiet as the movie started, though.

After about a half hour, we were a quarter of the way through the movie and one of the pizzas was finished.

**DING DONG**

I groaned and paused the movie, throwing off my blanket and shuffling to the door. I ran my fingers through my hair to untangle it a bit and opened the door.

"Excuse me," BajanCanadian said shyly. "May we come in?"

"You are Stardragon, right?" ASFJerome said uncertainly. I blinked in shock, then nodded dumbly.

"Yeah… yeah, come on in," I said slowly, backing up a bit to let them in. _This sleepover just got interesting._

**Dun, dun, DUN! The Benja and the Bacca have crashed the party! There will be LOADS more Youtuber activity after this, so there should be action and drama, along with Blaze's randomness.**

**Anyways, Review!**

**Flames will be used to torture Star in the next chappie!**

**Oh, and remember: the night is yours, my friend, and the sun is setting!**

**~Rainwing**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, lovelies! Didn't expect me back so soon, did you? Well, I felt guilty and decided that you all will get two chappies in one day! Just an idea, but I might start doing review replies in the end-of-chappie AN. **

**Anyways, onto the chappie!**

**~Rainwing**

I kept stealing glances back at the obviously uncomfortable pair as I led them back to the living room. _What in Notch's name are THOSE two doing here?_ I wondered, stepping casually over a snarling Budder and rapping him lightly on the skull.

"Heel, Budder!" I admonished. I felt eyes drilling into the back of my head and found the two masters staring at me with slightly bemused looks on their faces.

"Budder?" the Canadian asked. I shrugged.

"What? Gold is a girl's name," I replied, scratching Diamond between the ears and turning to enter the living room.

"Besties…" I said uncertainly. They both looked back at me, muttering identical 'hmm?'s. concern blossomed in their eyes when they saw my slightly flustered expression.

"We have… company," I muttered, stepping aside to reveal the two masters. Moon's eyes widened, and she shot me a 'what the Nether?!' expression. Blaze's hand flew up to her mouth, and she reached instinctively for the nonexistent handle of her axe. When she grasped empty air, she seemed to come to her senses.

"Umm… hi," she said lamely, seeming to shrink into herself a bit. Moon echoed the greeting, looking slightly miffed. I walked over to my corner and sat down, pulling a blanket over my legs and draping another over my shoulders.

"We were watching a movie, and unless you both are in dire need of assistance, we'd be happy to invite you to finish it with us," I murmured politely, reaching for the remote. The Bacca seemed to relax a bit, nodding and dragging the Canadian over to the couch. Moon suddenly broke the silence, turning to look at the two boys.

"Names?" she said softly, drawing their attention.

"Oh! Right! I'm Jerome and this is Mitch," the Bacca-Jerome- introduced, gesturing to his companion. The Canadian-Mitch- nodded, giving us a small, shy smile. A ghost of a smile flickered across my face in return, and I turned to the television, snuggling back into the pillows and pressing 'play'.

By the time the credits of the movie rolled, the two boys seemed completely comfortable with our presence. I whistled appreciatively as the movie ended.

"Not bad," I admitted, causing Blaze to shoot a smug look in my direction. I made a face at her, laughing. She gasped in mock hurt and fell backwards, causing the five of us to erupt in laughter. I reached for another piece of pizza, taking a bite out of the tip and sitting up.

"Can you pass me a cookie, Bestie?" Moon asked, giving me her infamous kicked puppy look.

"GAH! NOT THE LOOK! OKAY!" I shouted, tossing her a cookie with a giggle. Jerome laughed, then seemed to remember something and slapped his forehead.

"Duh! What're you guys' names?" he asked. I slapped my own forehead.

"Woops! Sorry! I'm Star, that's Blaze and the quiet cookie monster over there is Moon," I said, letting out a shriek that quickly turned into laughter as Moon tackled me.

"I am NOT a cookie monster!" she shouted, laughing as I squirmed out from under her and whistled shrilly. All four of my dogs came rushing in, looking around wildly.

"Dogs! Protect me!" I yelled dramatically, giggling. Budder quickly figured out what was going on and tackled Moon, barking playfully. The others quickly followed suit, burying Moon in a flurry of fur.

"Nooo!" she shrieked, laughing uncontrollably as Lapis started licking her face.

"I surrender! I surrender!" she yelled, shoving the dogs off and rolling over quickly, getting on her knees. I quickly got up on my knees and tackled her.

"Villager fight!" I shouted. Blaze's eyes lit up and she grinned and she got up on her knees and waddled over, while the boys watched, confused. I got back onto my knees and helped Moon up, then folded my arms and stared around and my besties.

"Alright besties, we gotta get in character," I said seriously, trying hard not to smile. They both nodded, the corners of their mouths twitching. I took a dramatic breath, then stared at Blaze.

"I'm Squidward, you're Squidward, we're all Squidward." Blaze intoned, all three of us trying hard not to laugh. I took another breath.

"Alright, the moment of truth…" I said, then glanced over at Moon, who whacked me in the arm with her shoulder. I rounded on her.

"You wanna fight with noses? I will fight you with noses!" I declared, a giggle escaping from my mouth. Moon grinned, then quickly got serious.

"You wanna go? Let's go!" she said. I nudged her with my nose, and she fell over dramatically. We all roared with laughter.

"I wanna try!" Jerome declared, sliding off the couch and getting on his knees.

"Me too!" Mitch said quickly, waddling over to us. I grinned over at them, then glanced at Blaze. She nodded. We both lunged at them, Blaze knocking Jerome over while I nudged Mitch backwards. Ever the comedians, they both fell backwards dramatically. I giggled.

"We win!" I declared, getting up and dancing around. Blaze laughed, then got up and did the same. I grinned, panting slightly. Blaze grinned back at me, then her expression morphed into one of concern and she glanced down at my amulet. I glanced down myself, my eyes widening as I noticed the faint glow it was giving off. Sure enough, a moment later my whole body started aching faintly. I winced slightly. _Keep them down here,_ I mouthed to Blaze. She nodded, her eyes filled with concern.

"I have to go to the bathroom… I'll be right back," I said lamely, dashing up the stairs. I glanced around quickly to make sure no one followed me, then quickly climbed the ladder in my room that went to the roof. As soon as I swung the trapdoor closed, I yanked off my necklace and dropped it, collapsing as the magical disguise the amulet provided faded. It wasn't pretty. My skin quickly paled and turned into white scales, my hair disappearing and my pajamas melting away (as part of the magic, my clothes always came back when I put back on the amulet). Two bony knobs jutted out of my back, then exploded outwards into massive white wings. I grew two about 6-8 times my human size, taking up almost the entire roof. I rested my head over the trapdoor as a precaution, closing my electric blue eyes and letting out a small sigh of content **(for visual on Star's dragon form, look up my bio picture)**. My tail was draped over the back of the house, it's whip-thin tip almost brushing the ground. I got to my feet, stretching my front legs and balancing on my back ones, careful not to gouge the wood with my claws. I gave another small sigh, this one of regret.

_There's a reason I have trust issues._

**And the secret is finally revealed! Star is a dragon! If you didn't already figure that out, of course. As for the review reply idea, I need you lovelies to tell me whether or not you want that to happen. PM me or tell me in a review, please. Soon some other people from Team Crafted are going to show up, as well as another OC (maybe). **

**Anyways, Review!**

**Flames will be used to torture Star in the next chappie!**

**Oh, and remember: the night is yours, my friend, and the sun is setting!**

**~Rainwing**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, lovlies! Me again! So, to recap last chappie, Star is a dragon, Team Crafted is coming, and Star has trust issues.**

**Wait a minute…**

**Is this chapter 7?**

**IT IS! **

**Hoo boy, the 4th wall should be breaking soon.**

***a shattering sound is heard***

**Aha!**

**Optimus Prime: Hello, Wing.**

**Hey Prime **

**Optimus Prime: *gestures to readers* and who are they?**

**The reason I was able to get this far in the story.**

**Optimus Prime: *raises an optic ridge, then turns to readers* then I thank you. *bows and goes back through 4****th**** wall***

**I've been planning that visit forever!**

**Anyways, onto the chappie!**

**~Rainwing**

A nudge on my lower jaw brought me back to my senses. I looked around quickly, noting that it was about midnight. I froze.

It was midnight

_It was midnight_

_**It was midnight**_

"Ohhhh shoot," I muttered to myself, scrambling for my necklace. I quickly slipped it over my head and morphed back into my human form, throwing the trapdoor open and jumping down into my room…

…right on top of Blaze.

"OW!" she shrieked, landing on her back as I tackled her off of the ladder.

"Oh Notch! Sorry, Blazie!" I apologized, quickly getting off of her. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking up at me blearily.

"The boys were starting to wonder," she said simply. I stared at her, then snorted in disbelief.

"STARTING to wonder? How thick can you get?" I said dubiously, sitting on the edge of my bed. Blaze gave me a 'do you really want me to answer that?' look and plopped down next to me, a grin spreading across her face.

"I expected them to get suspicious _hours_ ago, but they just kept on being oblivious," she recounted, giggling. I laughed, too.

"Then, about five minutes ago, Mitch gets this look on his face, like a sort of a 'something isn't right' face, then he turns to me and goes 'is Star _still_ in the bathroom?'" I clapped a hand over my mouth, but I still shook with laughter.

"Are you serious?" I asked, still not believing it would be _that _easy to keep my secret.

"No lie! And I just look at him and tell him that you're probably asleep, and he just nods and asks me to go wake you up!" Blaze finished, almost bent double with giggles. I shook my head, smiling.

"_Boys,_" I finally said, a large grin spreading across my face. Blaze nodded sagely, smiling from ear to ear.

"What_ else _would you expect?" she declared, nudging me with a chuckle. I smirked.

"Nothing less," I replied, getting to my feet. I turned to Blaze and grinned.

"Let's go tell 'em you woke me up, huh?" I said, pulling my bestie to her feet. She nodded. We dashed down the stairs, Blaze losing for obvious reasons. I stumbled into the living room to find Moon passed out in her corner and the boys drawing a French moustache on her face. I rolled my eyes and tiptoed over to them silently. I slowly reached out and tapped Mitch on the shoulder. He jumped at least a block into the air, shrieking like a little girl. I fell backwards, laughing. Jerome was laughing too, oblivious to the Canadian's irate expression.

"NOT funny, Star!" he growled. I smirked at his expression.

"Your Bacca friend seems to think otherwise," I said smugly. He glanced over at the still-chuckling Bacca and tackled him, burying the two in pillows and blankets. I rolled my eyes and left the two to their wrestling, kneeling over Moon. Miraculously, she was still asleep, and I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

The boys had drawn her a black goatee and moustache, and with her expression she looked like a stereotypical French person passed out in a pub somewhere. I chuckled softly and turned around to see Jerome in a headlock and Blaze trying futiley to separate the two, as the Bacca was starting to choke. My eyes widened and I rushed over, smacking the Canadian upside the head. Hard. He grunted in pain and clutched at his head, releasing his friend, who gasped for air. I shot Mitch a withering look and knelt down next to Jerome. I jabbed him in the stomach, causing him to gasp and sit bolt upright. I glanced up to see Blaze's worried expression fade, only to be replaced by anger. My expression morphed into one of fear. Id seen what happened the last time she had gotten really angry, and it hadn't been pretty. She whirled around to face Mitch, who had recovered from me hitting him.

"What were you _thinking_?!" she shouted, causing him to flinch. I immediately stood, putting myself in between Blaze and Mitch.

"Whoa! Whoa, Blazie, cool down," I said, glancing fearfully at her hands as the air around them started to waver. She blinked, then relaxed, the air around her hands turning normal as she shot me an apologetic glance.

"Sorry, Bestie," she murmured, looking down at the floor. I put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at me.

"Its okay, Blazie. Remember, I promised nobody would get hurt," I whispered, holding my arms out for a hug. She rushed towards me, snuggling close.

"Thank you, Bestie," she whispered, detaching herself from the hug and glancing at Jerome, who seemed to have recovered. Her eyes softened.

"You okay, Jerome?" she asked. He nodded, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. She looked back over at the Canadian, and her eyes filled with regret.

"Sorry," she mumbled, crossing her arms and looking at the ground. He nodded. Then, out of nowhere, a pillow blindsided me. I stumbled, looking around wildly to see Moon standing calmly with a pillow in her hand.

"It was getting too serious," she said with a perfect poker face. I snarled good-naturedly at her, then whirled around and lobbed a pillow at Jerome, whose mouth dropped into a perfect O as I my pillow nailed him pull in the face. He pulled it off and glared at me.

"Oh, it is _on_," he declared, throwing my pillow back at me. I grinned and caught it, swinging it around to swat Mitch.

…...

The next morning, I was woken by sunlight hitting my face. I opened my eyes and blinked blearily, sitting up and looking around. I was the first one up, and the poses everyone else was in were absolutely adorable. Moon was curled up in her corner, snuggling a pillow, while Blaze was sprawled out in her corner, a peaceful expression on her face. The boys had slept on the couch, Mitch somehow ending up resting his head on the Bacca's shoulder, while the Bacca's head was tilted over on his.

"Aww…" I cooed as I surveyed my sleeping friends. I got up as quietly as I could, sneaking over to the kitchen.

"Alright," I whispered to myself. "Pancake mix, milk, eggs, chocolate chips…"

(Time skip because pancake making in this story would be pointless)

When I finished, there were five plates of chocolate chip pancakes, with three pancakes for each of us. I heard yawns coming from the other room. Smiling to myself, I set the dining room table for five people, flitting around like a bird until everyone sleepily stumbled in, no doubt lured by the promise of pancakes.

"Breakfast!" I declared, smiling. Everyone sleepily grinned back and murmured 'thank you's as we all dug in to the morning feast. Little did I know, today was going to get complicated. But since when have my days been simple?

**Well, that was a slight filler, but with lots of drama and boys being boys and a bit of fluff! Yaaay! Oh, and Blaze, if you're reading this, I tried **

**Anyways, Review!**

**Flames will be used to torture Star in the next chappie!**

**Oh, and remember: the night is yours, my friend, and the sun is setting!**

**~Rainwing**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, lovelies! Yes, I'm alive. I could spend forever apologizing, or I could get onto the chappie. **

**I think I choose the latter. **

**Onto the chappie!**

**~Rainwing**

"So… would you like to meet the others?" Mitch said, piercing the silence that had descended as everyone had dug into their pancakes.

"Mmph? Oh, I suppose," I said slowly, swallowing the chunk of pancake in my mouth. Blaze leaned over and whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I laughed.

"Apparently I have to play a Hunger Games with them first before I meet them," I chuckled, a small smile spreading across my face as Blaze leaned back with a smirk. Moon gave me a sideways look, along with Jerome.

"Why so?" Moon asked, glancing at Blaze curiously. My fire-loving bestie quickly jumped into the conversation with an explanation (**heh, rhyme**).

"It's a tradition!" she declared. "We met you two because of a Hunger Games, and so that's how we will meet the rest!"

Mitch slowly nodded, the gesture echoed by Jerome soon after.

"I get it," the Bacca finally said. Moon nodded in satisfaction. Blaze smiled at me, and I nodded.

"Alright. Let's all get ready, then the boys will go get the others. We play Twilight Forest," I rattled off, used to being the leader. Or the one with the plan, at least. There were nods all around, and each of us went our separate ways to get ready for the day. I went up to my room, changing into a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white tank top that said 'diamond girl' in blue sequins and had a blue sequined diamond on the back. I threw on my jacket, tucked my pouch into my inside pocket, and headed off to the armory. I entered the room to find my daggers back where they should be, along with Moon's bow and arrows and Blaze's axe. There was even a diamond sword and a matching axe for the boys. I smiled gratefully as I pulled the weapons off of the wall. The mobs had been hard at work while we slept. I carried the arsenal back into the living room and set the others' weapons on the coffee table. I cupped my hands around my mouth and took a deep breath.

"COME AND GET IT!" I shouted, the echoes of footsteps following my proclamation. Blaze stumbled into the room first, slapping her beanie on her head and sliding her axe into the sheath she had on her back. Moon was second, snatching up her bow and slinging the quiver over her shoulder. The boys came in last, Mitch grabbing the sword while Jerome went for the axe. Blaze raised her eyebrows appreciatively when Jerome picked up the axe, almost instinctively reaching back to touch the handle of her own.

"Alright, everyone ready?" I asked. There were 'yes's all around.

"Okay then. Boys, you head out and bring the rest. I'll reserve… how many spots exactly?" I asked, shooting the pair a questioning look.

"About…" Jerome counted on his furry paws, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. "Eleven spots, counting us." I nodded.

"Then I'll reserve the spots. Girls," I turned to my besties and grinned.

"You guys are in charge of the 'ahem' non-human matters," I said, hoping the boys would think I meant Jerome and the other non-humans in the rest of whoever they had planned to bring. Thankfully, that's exactly what they thought, Jerome letting out a good-natured growl at my comment. There was laughter all around, relieved laughter from us and amused laughter from the boys.

"Alright, let's head out!" I declared after I had calmed down. I went outside and saddled up three horses, one for me and two for the boys. I rode off towards the city, urging my horse into a gallop. I reached the city in about fifteen minutes, trotting up to the PVP building and simply leaving my horse in an alley. Probably not the best place, but I knew she could handle herself. I walked quickly into the PVP building, flashing the receptionists a smile. I knew most everyone here, and most everyone knew me.

"Twilight Forest, please," I said as I walked up to the appropriate receptionist.

"Trying something new, eh Star?" she asked, handing me a number. I shook my head.

"Nah, just playing with some friends," I replied. "Which reminds me… ten more reservations, please."

The receptionist raised her eyebrows at that.

"Ten?! Must be some group of friends you got there," she said, nonetheless handing me ten other numbers. I smiled.

"You have no idea," I assured her as I walked out the door, tucking the slips of paper into my pocket and swinging up onto my horse. I urged my horse into a trot, which escalated into a gallop as we left the city. When I reached home, I opened the door and yelled across the house.

"HELLO?" I shouted, closing the door behind me.

"IN THE LIVING ROOM!" was the reply I got. I headed into the living room to see quite a few more people than expected.

There was a Mudkip, a guy in a spacesuit, a shy-looking boy with rusty red eyes and neon green headphones, a boy with an amethyst amulet set in gold-budder, whatever, a boy in a cloak and a blond boy with blue eyes (**if I remember correctly**).

"Erm… hi," I said lamely, stepping into the room and shooting Mitch a 'what the Nether?!' expression. He shrugged.

"Star, this is Sky," he said, gesturing to the boy with the amulet.

"We've met," I mumbled. Sky looked at me curiously.

"I killed you in a Hunger Games a couple days ago," I stated. There was a heavy, awkward silence.

"Okay then, well... this is Quentin," he said gesturing to the Mudkip. I smiled softly.

"I'm Star," I supplied. Mitch began again.

"This is Jason," the boy in the spacesuit waved.

"This is Seto," the boy in the cloak gave me a small smile.

"This is Brice," the blonde waved. I looked at him for a second, then it clicked.

"I remember you!" I exclaimed. "You were the one that Coal mauled!" the blonde-Brice-looked at me for a second, then his eyes widened.

"_You_ were the one that set the dog on me?" he asked. I nodded. He grinned.

"Nice tactic." He complimented. I smiled.

"And this is Ty," Mitch finished. The one wearing headphones gave me a shy smile.

"I remember you," I said softly, smiling. Ty grinned.

"And I remember you," he replied. I nodded and surveyed everyone.

"Alright here we go," I said, handing out numbers for the Twilight Forest Games.

"Leggo!" Jerome cheered.

(**Time skip to PVP building)**

When we arrived, there was a buzz of excitement. I caught the eye of the stunned receptionist that had given me the reservations and grinned. She gave me an appreciative look. I lost sight of her when we entered the room for this Games, each of us stepping onto a platform. The other thirteen platforms were filled with awestruck Craftians, openly staring at us. Well, rather, staring at the sizeable chunk of Team Crafted that was present. I simply smirked and slid on my headset. Familiar white print flashed at the corner of my eye and I relaxed. This was where I belonged.

'Games will commence in 5'

'4'

'3'

'2'

'1'

'GO'

We were all teleported to center, and I ran towards a hollow tree I knew of. I hesitated, glancing back at the bloodbath that a good half of my friends were taking part in. I sighed and beckoned the other half over, waiting just beyond the tree line for the other, more warlike, half of our party. They showed up relatively quickly, and thankfully everyone showed up.

"This way," I called as I dashed into the woods, heading towards the hollow tree. Only this time, I was followed by my legion of friends. Hoping nobody heard, I stared humming to myself.

_Hunger Games,_

_I wanna win; I'll win it all,_

_I wanna win all day…_

_I'm not teamin', I'm not teamin',_

_You shoulda learned how to play…_

_So I'll win it all, _

_Yes I'll win it all, _

_I wanna win all day…_

_I'm not teamin', I'm not teamin'_

_You shoulda seen my last Hunger Games!_

**And so, the Games with Youtubers in it begins! Lots of fun introductions, some Blaze being bloodthirsty and random, and Hunger Games Song!**

**Anyways, Review!**

**Flames will be used to torture Star in the next chappie!**

**Oh and remember: the night is yours, my friend, and the sun is setting!**

**~Rainwing**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovelies! Yep, still alive. If you all want to kill me, kill Herobrine instead. His fault entirely. He "accidentally" sealed me on the WRONG SIDE of the 4****th**** wall. Real genius, that one.**

**Anyways, onto the chappie!**

**~Rainwing**

Once we reached the hollow tree, I had Jerome hack through the bark with his axe, while Adam and Ty kept watch. The rest of us pooled our resources to see what could be rationed and who needed advantages.

"I vote Brice and Quentin get the advantages. Sorry boys, but you don't have much talent when it comes to the Games," I whispered. There were good-natured "hey!"s from the boys in question, but they went with it, along with everyone else. After we had that established, we all received our rations of food (Brice and Quentin got larger portions).

"And we're in!" Jerome announced from his position hacking through the tree.

"Alright! Everyone in!" I declared, giving Jerome a high five and ushering everyone else into the large tree.

'TheWickedNight was killed by Bodil40'

I froze, along with everyone else. I glanced out the entrance to the tree, then upwards at the roofless top just in case.

"Well then," I finally said shakily, breaking the stunned silence. "The more the merrier, right?"

Adam nodded slowly, giving me a glance.

"This changes a lot, you know," he finally said. I sighed.

"I know," I conceded. I turned, going back into leader mode.

"Jerome, seal that entrance. The last thing we need is an ambush," I said, glancing at the Bacca. He nodded and pulled out the wood he had gotten from hacking into the tree. As he was working on covering the entrance, I assigned other jobs.

"Mitch, you're on watch."

"Seto, can you magically replicate food?"

"Yes."

"Get to it, then. We'll need all the food we can get to feed all of us."

"Moon, you're on sniper duty."

"Blaze, you're on watch with the Canadian."

"Brice, Quentin, you're on wood gathering. Give us some escape routes here."

"Ty, Adam, you're on crafting. Get us armor, weapons, tools, whatever you can."

"Jason, you're our eyes in the skies. Find us some targets," I finished. There was a general scuffle as everyone went about their respective jobs, the rhythmic _thump_ of metal hitting wood as Brice and Quentin hacked their way deeper into the tree, the scent of magic in the air as Seto started replicating some porkchops, and the quiet hum of the crafting table as Ty and Adam worked at producing odds and ends. I took a deep breath, then glanced at the inside of the tree. The bark was soft and pitted. Perfect for climbing. I latched onto a knob a couple blocks up and started my slow ascent to the canopy. I grunted occasionally as the busy floor of the tree got smaller and smaller below me and the sky got nearer and nearer. Finally, I stuck my head out of the top of the tree, over two chunks in the air. I took a deep breath, then hopped out of the tree trunk onto a sturdy-looking branch. I hopped around the canopy, making a rough circle around the exposed perimeter of the open trunk. If the Bulgarian parkour master was out there, then he wouldn't get to my friends without the fight of his life.

"You will _not_ touch my friends, Bodil," I muttered to myself as I hopped a gap in the foliage. A couple more hops and tightrope walking, and I had reached the top of the massive tree's canopy. I gasped. I could see almost the entire_ map _from here. No lie!

Glass wall to glass wall, I could see the entirety of the map. Unfortunately, due to the trees and giant mushrooms, I couldn't see much of the actual players. Other than the random updates of who was dead and who was on a killing streak, I couldn't really tell what was going on from this high up.

"Oh, pause pause pause. What's this?" I said to myself as a flash of black about thirteen blocks away from where I was standing caught my eye. My eyebrows furrowed as I cautiously approached the spot, hopping from branch to branch quickly and quietly.

"Hello?" I whispered harshly as I reached the spot.

"Yes?" came a heavily accented, happy-sounding male voice from behind me.

"Holy scales!" I shrieked, whipping around to see the sight I dreaded.

Signature smirk, dark sunglasses, immaculately tailored suit… Bodil40, alright.

"Alright, bud, what do you want?" I snarled. He gave me one of his trademark giggles.

"To meet up with some old friends!" he said. I gave him a distrusting look. He stilled, then looked me in the eyes.

"And who would you be?" he asked. I looked at him for a moment, then finally spoke.

"Star," I answered reluctantly. He nodded, then he looked at me strangely.

"You know where they are," he said. It wasn't a question. I bit my lip. He nodded.

"Take me to them. I mean no harm, I promise." He said, not once wavering his gaze. I sighed and nodded, turning back to the exposed mouth of the tree.

"Follow me," I called over my shoulder, jumping down into the tree and latching onto the sides. Bodil followed my lead, jumping down and expertly latching onto the tree beside me. He shot me a grin, then started his descent. I came right after him, deciding to fall some of the otherwise slow descent. Once I landed, there was silence. Everyone's eyes were on me.

I pointed straight up.

"We have a teammate," I said simply as Bodil hopped down beside me, adopting my solemn expression.

"Hello," he said in his heavy accent, his other wise serious expression melting inot his trademark smirk.

"You really didn't think you could hide for long, did you?"

**There we go! I hope that keeps all you lovelies satisfied, at least for a bit. The mutants will be released in the next chappie, at least that's the plan.**

***screen wavers with static for a second"**

**Oh, for the love of dragons- Hero, stop messing with the screens!**

**I have to go seal the 4****th**** wall… again.**

**Anyways, Review!**

**Flames will be used to torture Star in the next chappie!**

**Oh, and remember: the night is yours, my friend, and the sun is setting!**

**~Rainwing**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovelies! Me again! This chappie, I hope to get closer to and maybe (crosses claws) start deathmatch.**

**Wait a minute…**

**Is this the tenth chappie!**

**IT IS!**

**Since we've reached double digits (yay!) I will have shoutouts and review answers in the end-of-chappie AN. **

**Anyways, onto the chappie!**

**~Rainwing**

There was a brief silence. Adam shook out of it first, a broad grin stretching across his face as he gave the parkour master a hug. The rest of the boys quickly joined in, creating a massive group hug that my besties and I stepped slightly away from.

"Alright, boys, back to business." I said after a moment, a small, wistful smile ghosting across my face as the group of friends broke apart.

"Bodil, you head up with Jason. I think you'd be a pr-"

"Martin," he piped up. I gave him a quizzical look.

"My names' Martin," he explained. I smiled.

"Alright, _Martin_, as I was saying, you should head up with Jason. I think you'd be a pretty decent scout." I finished. There was a brief silence.

"Go on then, guys. Back to work!" I said, making a playful shooing motion with my hands. The boys grinned, then the general din started up again as the boys, along with my besties, went back to whatever they had been doing. When Moon and Blaze started back to their stations, I pulled them aside.

"Alright, I want you guys' council on this one. I know I pulled a risk with the Bodil, but all in all I think it was worth it. What about you?" I asked hesitantly. Blaze slowly nodded.

"I see the pros and cons, but al in all I think it was a good decision, bestie," she said thoughtfully. I turned to Moon, who nodded as well.

"As long as he doesn't pull anything, I'm good with it," she said, shrugging. I sighed with relief.

"Thanks, girls," I said, relieved. Blaze grinned.

"Anything for our fearless leader," she declared, draping her arm around my shoulders. I laughed, wrapping my arm around her shoulders as well.

"Love you too, Blazie," I chuckled. Moon joined in on the sort-of group hug we had going, then we broke apart.

"Alright, shoo!" I laughed, shoving my besties good-naturedly towards their stations. Blaze pulled a salute, then dramatically marched off.

"Sir, yes sir!" she said loudly. I shook my head, smiling. Moon rolled her eyes, grinning as she headed back to her station.

**(Time skip to nighttime [do you lovelies really want me to write the whole boring day out?])**

When night started to fall, Adam and Ty handed out cots. Everyone laid theirs out and collapsed onto it, and soon our hollow tree was full of snoring PVP masters. I looked around cautiously, then sniffed the air. I cursed softly as the familiar smoky aroma of specters filled my nostrils.

"No easy way out tonight," I sighed to myself as I carefully stepped over everyone and busted through the side of the tree, replacing the wood once I was out. I leaned up against the side of the tree with a sigh of relief, looking up at the starry night sky. I smiled softly, remembering the last peaceful night I had been out. I shook my head slightly and reached into my pocket, pulling out my pouch.

"Time to play, lovelies," I whispered as I pulled out Creeper's egg. I smashed on the ground, Creeper rearing up in front of me once the egg had shattered.

"Hey there, bud," I said softly, a small smile flickering on my face as I approached my mutant. He lowered his head, and I patted his massive, scaly cranium affectionately. I nudged him softly, causing him to look up hopefully.

"The night is yours, my neon green friend," I murmured softly. He grinned at me and scuttled away, making no sound. I grinned and pulled out another egg, smashing it on the ground to free Skeleton from its remains. I smiled up at him, and he clacked affectionately once he saw me.

"Go on, bud. You're losing moonlight," I whispered. He nodded and leapt up into the foliage, thankfully away from where Jason and Martin were scouting. I pulled out another egg, smashing it to reveal Zombie. I smiled a rested a hand on his arm, causing him to look down at me and grunt affectionately.

"Go on, bud. Kill some players for me, huh?" I said with a small smile. Zombie nodded, lumbering off to Notch knows where. I pulled out my last to eggs and threw both of them in rapid succession, Enderman and Snow Golem rearing up side by side. I turned to Enderman, a small, sad smile ghosting across my face.

"The night is yours, my friend, and the sun is setting," I murmured softly. Enderman's eyes softened, and he nodded. He then disappeared in a shower of ender particles, off to Notch knows where. I turned to Snow Golem, who was waiting patiently.

"Wreak some havoc, buddy," I said with a smirk. In response, a jagged chunk of ice grew in his hand. He lumbered off, leaving nothing but a trail of ice and snow. I smiled softly and headed back inside.

"Deathmatch tomorrow, guys. Sweet dreams," I whispered as I crept back to my co and lay down, staring up at the stars. Somehow, sometime, I fell asleep.

My dreams, however, were anything but sweet.

**And I will stop there. Yup, I'm evil. Just please don't kill me! Next chappie will be… erm… soon, I promise! Blazie,**_** hopefully**_** (crosses claws) I will be able to add in some deathmatch protectiveness next chappie, but no promises!**

**Alright, ten-chappie specials!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Blazie, for sticking with me from the very beginning**

**Jetz, for helping this story along**

**Mayan, for the support**

**EndieKitty, for the lovely OC (which I may use {cue suspenseful music})**

**EndieSolstice, for the lovely conversation**

**Aurora, for the support**

**Everybody else that I'm to lazy to write but is amazing all the same, THANK YOU ALL!**

**And now for the review replies (most recent at the top cuz im lazy {ONLY THE MOST RECENT PAGE OF REVIEWS IS ON HERE}):**

**Mayanmoustache: The bit about flames in my AN is actually a valid threat. If I ever get flamed, the next chappie will involve some violence with Star and some fire.**

**CheesePuffXx: My exact reaction when I wrote that bit **

**Mayanmoustache: I have a feeling this is the start of a great friendship. Thanks for the support!**

**IvanKhim: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**BlazetheDragonite: Whoa, Blazie! Whoa, guys! He might be useful later! No killing… well, at least not yet.**

**AshLynnGameVerse: Trust me, lovely, my friends are weirder.**

**TheEnderKat: Yep, my ANs are important, I assure you. No skippie skippie. Thanks for the user!**

**TheEnderKat: Lovely OC, she sounds like a great person **

**CosmoStar: O.O fate is weird… **

**CrystalFeather0900: Don't worry! More coming, I promise!**

**spark n' Jetz: Thanks! **

**BlazetheDragonite: *raises eyebrow* definitely not a shipping fangirl… but I'll do my best **

**OctaviaHigh: I'll do my best, but don't expect five chappies in a day! **

**IceAurora: Why thank you! I've seen ones that do that, so I know what you mean.**

**And that is all for now, lovelies! I'll do this again chappie 20, so now you know when to blow up my page. Don't go silent, though! I need the reviews to keep the story going!**

**Anyways, Review!**

**Flames will be used to torture Star in the next chappie!**

**Oh, and remember: the night is yours, my friend, and the sun is setting!**

**~Rainwing**


End file.
